In recent years, with an increase in integration density of a semiconductor memory device, miniaturization of an LSI element has been advancing. For the miniaturization of the LSI element, not only the reduction in line width, but also the enhancement in dimensional precision and positional precision of circuit patterns is required. As a technique for addressing such challenges, a ReRAM (Resistive Random Access Memory) of a three-dimensional configuration has been proposed. The ReRAM is a resistance change type memory, and a variable resistance element, which reversibly changes a resistance value, is utilized as a memory. In addition, in the ReRAM of the three-dimensional configuration, a plurality of word lines extend in parallel to a substrate and are stacked in multiple layers. Moreover, local bit lines extend perpendicular to the substrate. Variable resistance elements are disposed between the word lines and local bit lines, and thereby it becomes possible to increase the integration density of memory cells.